A Path Worth Retracing
by Sha-Gojyox3
Summary: Lethal. She was absolutely lethal  and he couldn't do a thing about it.
1. Prologue

**A Path Worth Retracing**

**Summary:**

If someone had told him two days ago that with this next mission he'd run into her again, he'd shove a knife down their throat. If someone had told her two days ago that going to that club would reuinte her with him, she'd sing from the rooftops. Where do we begin?

**Author's Note:**

All right, so I just recently started watching Naruto, and I am no where _near_ finishing the series. Like, at all. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd bear with me, and if some minor things are off, I apologize. I just absolutely adore the series so far, so I'm trying my best to keep it semi-inline. Thanks for your patience, its greatly appreciated.

Rated M - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. Naruto and Co belong to someone that is not me.

**A Parth Worth Retracing**

**Prologue**

Sakura yelped as the ground beneath her feet gave way, causing her footing to be thrown off. Feeling a scream tear her throat as her body lost its balance and was propelled backwards, it was then that Sakura felt herself falling over the cliff behind her. So this was it? Her first A-Rank mission, and this was all she was capable of. Barely registering Naruto's cry - as if that helps anything, idoit - Sakura made an 'umph' sound as her momentum was abruptly stopped. Looking up and meeting the dark eyes of Sasuke, Sakura smiled in gratitude at their locked arms.

"Stupid girl, don't be so reckless." Sasuke growled as he pulled Sakura up, "We still have a job to do, and you're no help if you're flinging yourself off cliffs. Naruto and I don't have time to save you, too."

Sakura blushed at his harsh criticism, but he w_as_ right after all, "Sorry." She mumbled, but he was already gone - back into the fight.

Glancing around and looking for Miyu, the young girl she was assigned to protect. Spotting her standing all alone in the middle of the crude circle she, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto had unconsciously formed, Sakura quickly ran over to her, assuring herself that her little slip-up hadn't caused any harm to befall the seven-year-old. Reaching the hysterical girl, Sakura gave her a once over smiling to herself when she realized Miyu was fine.

"Sakura." Kakashi stated, always calm. "There's someone behind you."

Whirling around and immediately placing herself between the child and her opponent, Sakura narrowed her eyes at an older woman. Scantily clad in a short brown kimono-ish thing that came to about halfway down her thighs, Sakura couldn't make out her face that was hidden behind a mask reaching up to her nose, identical to Kakashi-sensei's. The woman kept her light brown hair in a high and slicked-back ponytail, with long bangs that covered one of her brown eyes. With her tight chest-armor, Sakura knew a frontal attack wasn't going to work. Eyes roaming for her concealed weapon, Sakura felt herself tense at the woman's smirk. Then, in one swift motion, the woman had pulled seven long silver daggers with a golden symbol at the base of each out of her black arm guards, and linked them all at the core, forming a circle of knives. She knew these weapons, and only one person could link them all together like that.

"Akane." Sakura spat, "I should've known you'd be in on this. Attacking your own niece like this - this is your sister's _daughter_ how could you?"

"That is none of your concern." Akane remarked casually before pulling her arm back and launching the daggers at Sakura. Turning and grabbing a tight hold of Miyu, Sakura quickly yelled out a warning to her comrades and jumped into the nearest tree, narrowly dodging the lethal weapon.

"Sakura," Miyu cried, "I'm scared."

Turning to shush the young girl's escalating cries, Sakura smiled, "I know, Miyu. But it's going to be okay, I'm here and I promise I'll protect you, okay?"

Miyu nodded, "Okay."

"Sakura!" Naruto called out to her, "Look out behind you!"

Eyes widening as she turned around to see what was happening, Sakura cursed as Akane's weapon was flying back toward her. Thanks to her concentration on calming Miyu down, she had failed to notice the weapon's boomerang effect. Seeing as it was too late to dogde, Sakura scooped up Miyu and crouched down, draping herself over the girl. Bracing herself for the impact, Sakura bit back a scream as the tips of a few blades flew over them, and sliced into her back. Glancing up once she felt the weapon leave, Sakura saw Akane preparing to leap for Miyu, thinking fast she called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, take Miyu!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke came running over. At his nod, Sakura gently pushed Miyu off their branch and into Sasuke's waiting arms.

Not long after Miyu was safely with Sasuke, did Sakura feel the impact of a body thrown into hers. Hands flying to her throat to try and pry Akane's hands from her windpipe, Sakura struggled for breath and yelped as her injured back was violently shoved against the trunk of a tree. Fighting back inconsciousness as the lack of oxygen began to take over, Sakura quickly began a hand-motion for her jutsu - allowing her to slip out of Akane's grasp. Gasping for air, Sakura spotted Akane's weapon resting on the ground beneath her. Immediately jumping for it - knowing Akane will follow - Sakura narrowed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around of the blades and winced as the blade cut into the palm of her hand. Spinning on her heel, Sakura lodged the blades into the tree trunk behind her, catching Akane's throat inbetween two blades.

"Move and I'll kill you." Sakura whispered.

Akane laughed, "Please little girl, we both know you haven't got it in you."

"Sakura," Sasuke called, "We need your help!"

Nodding though she couldn't see him, Sakura gave Akane a swift kick to the stomach, before hitting the pressure point on the back of her neck with the heel of her hand, efficiently knocking the woman unconscious. For now, at least.

"Anyday now, Sakura." Kakashi called.

Rolling her eyes Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke practically bending over backward to protect Miyu from an assault from what looked to be like a very large male. Naruto - being as reckless as ever - had performed the shadow clone jutsu and was taking on two males as well. Kakashi-sensei was about to finish off his opponent, in about a move or two. Watching for a moment, Sakura smiled when both Sasuke's and Kakashi-sensei's opponents fell.

_Way to go, guys. This is going to be a piece of cake._

Nodding toward Sasuke as she ran to grab Miyu, he gave her a sideways glance as he ran to go help out Naruto. When she reached Miyu, Sakura smiled sadly as the young girl latched onto her side almost immediately, refusing to let go.

_Poor Miyu, I hate to put her through something like this._

"Sakura, get Miyu out of here." Kakashi instructed, preparing to fight an awakening Akane.

"Right." Sakura nodded. Scooping up Miyu, Sakura placed the girl on her back and began to run toward the Hidden Leaf Village. Red dress flapping behind her, Sakura yelped as a new body was thrown against her and she lost her balance as Miyu was torn from her back. Screaming for Kakashi and the others, Sakura drew her own blade and prepared for her own attack. Hopping up onto her feet, Sakura screamed as a knife was thrown and lodged itself into her calf, quickly yanking the blade out and tying her ninja headband around the bleeding wound, Sakura stopped cold.

Lying dead on the ground was Miyu, another knife lodged in her back - blood still pouring from the fresh wound. Eyes widening as realization set in, Sakura charged at the murderer. Hearing nothing but the clashing of their blades, Sakura finally managed - after what seemed like forever - to pierce a blade in the man's chest. As he fell to the ground, Sakura wasted no time in yanking off the man's mask and finally let the tears she didn't know she was holding, fall.

It was Jiro, Miyu's father.

Disgusted at the sight, Sakura turned back toward Miyu and felt a lump rise in her throat. She hadn't been able to save her, Sasuke was right - she really was worthless. Walking over to the young girl who she had become so attached to in these last six months, Sakura bit back her tears as she pulled the knife out of her small back. Tearing the bottom of her red dress off, Sakura wrapped the wound even though she knew the effort was futile. Hearing a choking sob tear from her throat, Sakura reached over and pulled the girl into her arms. Brushing her midnight black hair out of her eyes, Sakura gently shut her emerald green eyes forever. Standing up, Sakura looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi just arriving. Watching the play of emotions on their faces, Sakura mentally flinched.

_I wasn't strong enough to protect her._

Not meeting the gaze of her sensei or her comrades, Sakura placed Miyu on the ground and picked up her bloody teddy bear. She had never let that thing go, not through all this choas, Miyu had somehow managed to hang onto this stupid bear Sakura had given her three weeks ago. A new flood of tears fell from her eyes as Sakura secured the bear within Miyu's cold hands. Placing a kiss on the girl's forehead one last time, Sakura stood back up and walked away without a word.

Sasuke watched the raw emotion portrayed on Sakura's face, not knowing what to do. He wanted to scream at her for letting this happen, yell at her for getting attached, but most of all, he wanted to tell her she did well, and that he was proud of her. Watching as she kissed Miyu's forehead, Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her turn away. Barely hearing Naruto's useless cry of, "Sakura, where are you-" Sasuke mentally thanked his sensei for placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, effectively silencing him. Watching Sakura's retreating form grow smaller and smaller as she walked on withoout looking back, Sasuke was sure of one thing:

Somehow, he knew that she wasn't coming back.

**End.**

-------------------------------

Hey everyone, so how is it? Short, I know - but this is just a prologue. Don't worry, chapters will be much longer. I'm sorry but I don't know any jutsu names, and I don't know the names of their knive-thingies, so I hope you like it. A bit depressing, I know - but trust me, the next chapter will be so much more fun. Plus, this'll all make sense soon, I promise.

Please, read and review!


	2. Chapter One

**A Path Worth Retracing**

**Summary:**

Lethal. She was absolutely lethal - and he couldn't do a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

All right, so I just recently started watching Naruto, and I am no where _near_ finishing the series. Like, at all I think I'm on episode 40 - so please don't review asking where my story takes place. Because a little spoiler slipped up during one of my reviews last chapter, so thanks for not ruining it. Also I'd really appreciate it if you'd bear with me, and if some minor things are off, I apologize. I just absolutely adore the series so far, so I'm trying my best to keep it semi-inline. Thanks for your patience, its greatly appreciated.

Rated M - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. Naruto and Co belong to someone that is not me.

**A Path Worth Retracing**

**Chapter One**

Sasuke winced as his keen ears were suddenly assailed with the music pouring from inside the pulsating club. Nodding toward the bouncer - a fellow leaf village Shinobi - Sasuke and the others stepped inside the noisy atmosphere easily, ignoring the protests of the members still waiting in line. Slipping inside, Sasuke stopped alittle ways in, there were stairways going down to the main floor on either side of him, but Sasuke stopped and peered over the railing. Eyes absorbing everything about the Phoenix Fire club, Sasuke watched with mild interest.

When you entered the club, you actually came in on the second floor, with two staircases to either side of you leading you down onto the main floor. The club itself was three stories, the other staircases located on either side of the DJ table on the far side of the club. The second and third floors were more like balconies lining the main room, so others could watch the people on the dance floor. The dance floor was huge, with tables littered here and there along the outskirts, the bar was located just below the entrance where Sasuke was standing, he could tell from the crowds of people hoarding there and waving their money. Rolling his eyes as some boy - obviously underage - fell over drunk while trying to buy another shot.

"Well, well, I see we have a nice surprise." Kiba smirked from his spot next to Sasuke.

"What do you mean? You already found the target?" Naruto asked.

Kiba shook his head, "Nope, but you didn't notice? Akamaru smells someone - someone_ familiar." _Kiba petted Akamaru as he sniffed the air.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

Kiba turned to face him, "Sakura."

---------------------------------

Sakura laughed with her friend as she stumbled over her own footing trying to get away from the crowded bar, drinks in hand. Yes, she was underage - but hey, when you're a famous journalist no one really pays attention to that small detail, right? Sakura smiled at Charlie and handed over her drink.

"Wow, Sakura you really are accident-prone. I saw you almost fall over." Charlie laughed.

"Shut up, it's not like I can help it." Sakura blushed.

Charlie shook her head, "Whatever, Sakura."

Rolling her eyes at Charlie, Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her to their table to join their friends. Smiling at all of them, Sakura was about to slide into a chair when someone stopped her.

"Oh no, birthday girl - you don't get to sit down tonight. No way, we're dancing, like right now." Her best friend, Chloe stated.

Sakura pouted, "Come on, its my birthday - don't I get a say?"

"Not really." Grant smirked.

Knowing that any argument would be pointless, Sakura hopped out of her seat, and squealed when she was suddenly yanked up onto the table by Charlie. Laughing as Charlie caught her from falling - _again - _Sakura began to dance with Charlie, pulling Chloe up to join them. Laughing as her and her two best friends made complete fools of themselves, Sakura suddenly stopped dancing when she heard a bark. Turning toward the sound, Sakura's eyes scanned the crowd but couldn't locate the sound. Had she imagined it?

"Hey - did you just hear a bark?" Sakura asked Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked, leaning closer

"A dog?" Sakura shouted, "Did you hear a bark?"

Chloe shook her head.

_Weird. _Sakura thought, _I could've sworn I heard -_

"Akamaru!" Sakura shouted in surprise when she saw the dog sitting on the floor, watching her.

--------------------------

Sasuke heard Naruto grunt next to him and felt like doing the same thing. What was Sakura doing here? After the Miyu mission, no one had recieved a word from her. Thinking the worst, they had almost every available ninja out searching for her - after all, she hadn't been in the best shape. Eventually going as far as sending tracker ninja's out, everyone's hopes slowly diminished as time went on. So, while they had all been worrying endlessly these last five years, Sakura had been here? In the States? Without a single word to anyone? Not even to him or Naruto?

Making an annoyed 'tsk' sound, he still couldn't help but watch the girl. Neither could anyone else, he noted. Watching as she tripped over her own feet - still a klutz - Sasuke's eyes stayed on the blob of pink hair as she was dragged by a girl he presumed to be a friend of hers. Eyes narrowing as Sakura was pulled onto a table, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch slightly in amusement. While most girls who danced on tables seemed to be attention-seekers, it was obvious Sakura and her two friends didn't care if anyone saw them or not - they were just having fun. There wasn't anything skanky about them dancing at all, it was actually rather dorky.

"Akamaru! Wait!" Kiba called, reaching for the dog. But he was too late, Akamaru was already down the stairs and beeling for Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Great, this should be interesting._

Following Kiba who had darted after Akamaru - Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino descended down the stairs and headed toward an empty table. Plopping into a chair and brushing off crumbs from the table Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Naruto asked.

Peeking an eye open, Sasuke grunted, "Who cares. We have a mission, and its been five years if she wanted to talk to us she would have."

"I know, but.." Naurto turned to face him, "Today's her birthday, remember?"

"I remember."

They sat in silence for awhile, all trying their best not to watch Sakura and each other. Eventually having drifted into their own thoughts, they all visibly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"H-hey guys." Sakura smiled, Akamaru in her arms and Kiba by her side. She was about to say something else, but Naruto interrupted her with a 'hmph' and angrily stormed away, never meerting her gaze. Sakura flinched, "Ouch. He's still mad, huh?" When no one responded, Sakura fidgeted, "Guess you're all still mad, its understandable. I mean, if course you are - I don't even know why I came over here, I should just leave-"

"Sakura." Shikamaru interrupted her rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Its good to see you." Shikamaru smiled before getting up and hugging her.

Sakura smiled back, "It's really good to see you, Shikamaru. I've really missed you guys."

Soon, Kiba and Shino followed Shikamaru's example, much to Sakura's delight. She thought they'd be furious with her, well they probably were, but she was glad they weren't completely openly hostile. Well, everyone but Sasuke and Naruto - but that was to be expected. She hadn't spoken to them at all since she'd left, running from everything and everyone that had anything to do with the leaf village and that lifestlye.

Even the ones she loved the most.

Pulling out of Kiba's embrace, Sakura's eyes fell on Sasuke who was scanning the crowd - obviously looking for someone. Sighing loudly Sakura pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. She couldn't say she was surprised by his behavior, but hurt nonetheless. Sliding her gaze to look at the side of his face, Sakura knew there was one way to supposedly break the ice.

"So, who's the unlucky guy?" Ninja talk.

Sasuke's eyes slid over to her, "What makes you think we have a target?"

"Well," Sakura began, "Considering we're all in the States and the way you all arrived together, it's obvious you're not here for fun. Plus, its not exactly you're scene, Sasuke. And since there are so many of you, it can be assumed that this is either a protection mission or an investigative one."

"How do you know its not an assasination mission?"

"If it was an assasination, you wouldn't take down the target in such a crowded area, too many witnesses and too many people and things that could go wrong." Sakura giggled and turned to Sasuke, "And I know it's not a protection mission, because if it was you wouldn't need this many people. Unless it was someone really important, but it obviously isn't because you wouldn't bring them into a place where it'd be this hard to keep an eye on them and everything around them." Sakura smiled as the familiar smug feeling crept up her mind whenever she figured something out, "So, obviously it's an investigative mission - and you're searching for the main guy, which means he's a regular here."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, "Seems like someone is as sharp as ever."

Sakura blushed under Sasuke's indirect compliment. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sasuke's eyebrows quirked at Sakura's blush, well guess there are some things that never change. Eying Sakura though, Sasuke realized that some things do. Sakura had kept her hair short, reaching just below her shoulders. She was wearing tight jeans tucked in to her knee-high black heeled boots. Her top was black and strapless, and was laced up with a black ribbon in the back. Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her top a bit - now _there_ was an area that had certainly changed, not that he was complaining.

"I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Sakura offered.

"We're on a mission - we can't have alcohol." Shino pointed out.

Sakura smiled, "Suit yourself, but you do realize they have soda."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're underage - today's only your ninteenth birthday."

Sakura's eyes widened, he remembered her birthday? "Well, when you're a famous journalist its easy to persuade them. Not to mention I'm a girl, and with all male bartenders, it's not so hard either way."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at what she was implying, "Whatever."

Sakura smiled at the familiar saying, Sasuke was beginning to relax. Turning around to go and get a drink, Sakura jumped when she came face-to-face with Naruto who was crouching on the table in front of her. Sakura blinked and tried to dispel the feeling of deja vu, he was in the exact same position as the day they were assigned teammates at the Academy - right before he and Sasuke accidentally kissed. Sakura smiled at the memory.

"Five years, and not one word." Naruto stated, coldly.

Sakura fidgeted, "I know."

"I searched for you."

"I know." Sakura bit her lip.

"I thought you were dead."

Sakura looked down to the floor, she didn't deserve to look at him, "I know." She whispered.

Naruto crinkled his nose at her, "I missed you, Sakura!" He shouted before launching himself at her.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto catapulted himself at her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. Catching herself at the last minute, Sakura smiled when she heard Naruto sniff. "I missed you too, Naruto." Pulling away from Naruto, Sakura smiled, "So does this mean we're friends again?"

Naurto nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah we are - but don't ever pull anything like that again, believe it!"

**End.**

-----------------------

Hope you liked it, please read and review.

as a side note - i'm only on episode 40 of the show, so if you could please please please try not to spoil anything in your reviews like asking me where this story takes place, i'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
